


Peter Parker:twitter fic

by rarararararararararrar



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarararararararararrar/pseuds/rarararararararararrar
Summary: Might update regularly
Relationships: Mcu ships, winterfalcon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might update regularly

Basically,Peter makes a twitter acc as Spidey and shenanigans occur.

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey**

sup twitter

**candy mandy @Candymandy67**

omg another fake acc

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey**

am I though?

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

I'm pretty sure Tobey is the Og but whatevs

**candy mandy @Candymandy67**

omg!!!Are you a superhero!!!!

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

No,he aint

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Omg im verified

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Thanks twitter!!!

**The Daily Bugle @TheDailyBugle™**

MENACE NOW ON TWITTER??!! FIND OUT MORE BY CLICKING THIS LINK [link]

**toby @tobias776**

not these guyssss *groans*

**karen marson @Karenmarson**

How rude of you!!!I'll like to see your manager...

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

lets not get politics here now maa'm,I'm sure @tobias776 is very sorry!

**karen marson @Karenmarson**

HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BOSS ME AROUND YOU LITTLE VERMIN!

**Iron Man @TonyStark ✔**

okay,What the hell is going on?!

**karen marson @Karenmarson**

Well you see Mr.Stark,That horrid menace was harassing me!

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

:'( 


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron man @TonyStark ✔**

**...**

* * *

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

why an i hearin Ms marson screaming from my flat

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Mr stark nooooo

**Iron man @TonyStark ✔**

Sorry kid

**Pepper Potts @StarkIndustriesCEO ✔**

Tony...

**Iron man @TonyStark ✔**

welp,I'm moving to the bahamas.Bye kid

**dandelion @iluvdandelions**

wtf

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

**👁👄👁**

* * *

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

dude stabbed me for some ice-cream [link]

* * *

**harper @kissmyass**

are we not going to talk about how spidey is just casually filming himself getting stabbed???

**Pepper Potts @StarkIndustriesCEO ✔**

oh we're going to talk about it all right...

**harper @kissmyass**

omg The Pepper Potts replied to me!!!

**Emo gurl @MichelleJones ✔**

suck it up,oh and @OfficialSpidey meet me...

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis**

are we not going to question how MJ is verified...

**boss ass betty @BETTYBOSS**

i like how you only make MJ in capital 😂😂😂

**baldi @roleplayer**

why are there random teens on twitter?

**bread @morebread78**

idk but i love it

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

**😏**

* * *

**Snek @Loki ✔**

hai guyyyyyssssssssss

**Thor @Thor ✔**

THAT IS NOT MY BROTHER

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Okay fine u got me...

**Snek @Loki ✔**

How perceviable you are,Thor.Maybe you are not as dumb as I thought...

**Thor @Thor ✔**

LOKI I AM HURT BY YOU

**Thor @Thor ✔**

HOW TO TURN OF CAPS

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Dont worry mr Thor,Ill help you and teach you a few things...

**Snek @Loki ✔**

Grammar,child.

* * *

**kitty @kitty988**

Is Spidey a kid???Everyone calls him a 'kid' sooo...

* * *

**wat will peter teach thor**

**will nyc find out who spidey is**

**will Loki stab thor**

**am running out of things**

**what to say**

**help**

**bye**


	3. Twitter fic chap 3

**pepsi @coke988**

nah he can't be a kid like did you see those abs sticking out his suit?

**Dad @whosyourdaddy56**

Omg i love his abs!!!

**betty @Bettynoire**

are we going to thirst over his abs,because i'm in 😏

* * *

**The Daily Bugle @TheDailyBugle™**

MENACE NOW TRYING TO SEDUCE TWITTER? CLICK THIS LINK TO LEARN MORE [link]

**boss @MichelleJones ✔**

oh shut up will you

**karen @karenMarson**

YOU LITTLE RAT!!! HOW DARE YOU MIBEHAVE WITH THIS PRIVELAGE!!!

**boss @MichelleJones ✔**

what did you call me?

* * *

**GuyInTheChair @gitc ✔**

why the hell is Karen screaming at 2 in the fucking morning? Couldn't you guys have wait!!!😠

**clara @same_roleplayer**

wtf y is y is this actually funny 😂😂😂

**mason @Masonnnn**

😂😂😂 gitc whos so chill is like-

When they terrorize pepole at 9: i sleep

When they terrorize pepole at 1: _real shit_

* * *

**GuyInTheChair @gitc ✔**

**👍**

* * *

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

sorry gitc...

**GuyInTheChair @gitc ✔**

You better,i got like no sleep last night!!!😠

* * *

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

i want to slurp your soul

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

shit wrong acc

**Captain Boomer @StevenRogers ✔**

... Tony please don't 

**Iron man @TonyStark ✔**

[language.mp4]

**Snek @Loki ✔**

Spider child,what have you done to my brother?

**Thor @Thor ✔**

he has shown me da wae

**Snek @Loki ✔**

???

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

👌👌👌

**Thor @Thor ✔**

**👌👌👌**

**Zuri @QueenMeme ✔**

**👌👌👌**

****spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔** **

****oops... Loki just stabbed Thor [video]

* * *


	4. Twitter fic chap 4

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Can i stick to unstick frying pans?

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis**

I'm sorry but it's 2 in the funking morning

**boss ass betty @BETTYBOSS**

Flash, why the hell are you awake then??? (Im also awake because Ned is blowing up phone.

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

heh,sorry babe...

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis**

a black and more scarier version of spidey is in my room eating choclate with me

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Wha -

**boss ass betty @BETTYBOSS**

;-;

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis**

[Venom.jpg]

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

on my way

* * *

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis**

Hes friendly tho

* * *

**Sky News @OfficialSkyNews™ ✔**

BREAKING NEWS, ANOTHER FRIENDLY NEIGHBOR HOOD SPIDER MIGHT HAVE HOPPED INTO THE GAME! [link]

**Venom @WeAreVenom ✔**

Welp.now we're outed to the whole world.anyways - HI! [Venom.jpg]

**baldi @roleplayer**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Snek @Loki ✔**

Magnificent!

* * *

**Thor @Thor ✔**

I hate that 'Venom'.

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

y

**Thor @Thor ✔**

my brother Loki does not ever compliment me and upon such horiffic photo, Venom recieves a compliment......

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Sooooooo u jelous?

**Thor @Thor ✔**

The magnificent Thor is never jelous!!!

* * *

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

i can stick on unstick frying pans btw.

* * *

**Iron man @TonyStark ✔**

What the fu -

* * *


	5. Twitter fic chap 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the fic is based upon the "Bread Store meme".  
> It has swearing but trust me it's worth it 😂😂😂  
> Link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGBlqyzwPjk

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Guys click this link to get my you tube acc! [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ]

* * *

**dandelion @iluvdandelions**

i legit thought that spidey was giving out his yt acc

**harper @kissmyass**

well ya guessed wrong buddy

**bread @morebread78**

spidey literally rick rolled 351 million pepole

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

people*

* * *

**Iron man @TonyStark ✔**

I'm away for one fucking week and now I have angry "rick rolled" papparazzi around my building,wanting an explanation!!!

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

u mean Karens

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

some of them are males too >:(

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

swear on you fucking YEEZIES if you wanna fite we gonna fite

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

what you wanna be a world star

**Nerd @NedLeeds**

😂😂😂

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

you gon' record it?

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

i got my dollar store camera ON, RoAsTeD!!!

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

wat the fuck the situaaaaaation >:(

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

what the fuck is your problem 

>>> **baldi @roleplayer**

???

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

I'm the mf MANAGER

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

Of twitter?

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

TWITTER

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

i aint see nobody act like this over gender

**Emo gurl @MichelleJones ✔**

Peter...

**boss ass betty @BETTYBOSS**

GITC...

**Iron man @TonyStark ✔**

Spidey...

* * *

**Iron man @TonyStark ✔**

Why is #irondad top on trending

**boss ass betty @BETTYBOSS ✔**

same with #BossAssBetty and i'm also verified!

**Emo gurl @MichelleJones ✔**

#scarygirl is what i like to see.

* * *

**Iron Dad @TonyStark ✔**

Why the fuck is my name changed to Iron Dad?

**Friday @IRunStarkIndustries ✔**

It was me,Mr Stark.

**toby @tobias776**

who is this person how do they have 5m followers if we have never heard of them?

**Iron Dad @TonyStark ✔**

Oh and thanks @IRunStarkIndustries for the username! I love it!

**Friday @IRunStarkIndustries ✔**

Your welcome,Boss.

* * *

**baldi @roleplayer**

i just found out gitc is ned leeds

**[ T** **his tweet has been deleted ]**

* * *

Avenger chatroom

**Tony:** Peter, did you really start beef with yourself ?

**Natasha:** Peter,,,

**Clint:**...

**Wanda:**...

**Steve:**...

**Bucky:**...

**Sam:**...

**Tony:** listen to the woman,kid.

**Peter:** okay

**Natasha:** break the internet good

**Natasha:** this is what you guys get for snooping on Wanda,Pepper and I on our girl's day out.

**Peter:** thanks Auntie Nat!

**Clint:** w h a t

**Peter:** Mr Stark,Can May move into Avengers rower if you don't mind of course!

**Tony:** YES!!!

**May:** I'll come tommorow

**Peter:** yay

**Peter:** i'm gonna try and reveal my identity now,bye!

**Natasha:** so like you, Stark.

**May:** Peter,are you sure?

**Peter:** yea I am May!

**May:** stick to something simple,okay?

**Peter:** no promises!

**[system.Peter has disconected]**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for @tobias776 a totally random guy who got ignored 😩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used goog translate so if you're russian, please don't come and be mean to me!
> 
> Мама Паук : mama spider

**toby @tobias776**

why is no one answering me!!!!

**harper @kissmyass**

f in the chat for @tobias776

**bread @morebread78**

F

**Nerd @NedLeeds ✔**

thanks twitter also,F.

**baldi @roleplayer**

F

**Thor @Thor ✔**

_f_

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

f

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis ✔**

F

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

F

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

That was Friday btw, She's a super intelligent AI that runs SI and The Iron Man suit.

* * *

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

where my homebois at?

**Potatoe @HarleyPotaoe**

sup

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

ayyyyyy

**Potatoe @HarleyPotaoe**

ayyyyyy

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

want a face reveal? Go follow My fabulous fello Meme Lord @HarleyPotaoe !!!!!!

**Potatoe @HarleyPotaoe**

wjat,is suppose to be potatoe!!!!

**goku @Sameroleplayer**

didn't eben hav 2 ask

* * *

**Potatoe @HarleyPotaoe ✔**

thanks bruh for 1m followers in a hour

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

did you ever have beef with yourself online? Cuz' i did!

**Potatoe @HarleyPotaoe ✔**

wat

**Potatoe @HarleyPotaoe ✔**

so this is the identity reveal

**caw caw mf @Hawkeye ✔**

thought it'd be cooler

**Winter soldier bf @Falcon ✔**

same, smh...

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

wow yall be discrimeinating me now, huh?

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Мама Паук

**Bl** **ack Widow @BlackWidow ✔**

...

* * *

**The Daily Bugle @TheDailyBugle™**

MENACE NOW DE-AGEING HIMSELF TO MANIPULATE CIVILLIANS TO HIS CONTROL??! [link]

**Bl** **ack Widow @BlackWidow ✔**

d i d y o u j u s t t a l k s h i t a b o u t m y b a b y П а у к ?

* * *

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

mama noooo

**Pepper Potts @StarkIndustriesCEO ✔**

yes

**Bl** **ack Widow @BlackWidow ✔**

yes

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Мама Паук can you please not kill triple J !!!

**Bl** **ack Widow @BlackWidow ✔**

.....fine.....

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

yay!

**Iron dad @TonyStark ✔**

i go by iron dad now,pete.

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

okay,Mr Stark.

**Iron dad @TonyStark ✔**

That's not fair! Pep get's called Mum so I should be Dad!

**Iron dad @TonyStark ✔**

At least Pepper calls me Daddy every night...

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

TMI DAD TMI!!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!!! TMI!!!!!

* * *

**Iron dad @TonyStark ✔**

[sleepy_Peter.jpg] After patrol.

**Billie Eilish @BillieEillish ✔**

cute

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

*sigh* so sad that this face is going to die for 5 years then come back for the Endgame...

**Doctor Strange @StephenStrange ✔**

How do you know that...

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

What's that Nathan? You need my help in another timeline! Welp,I gtg,bye!

**Doctor Strange @StephenStrange ✔**

I'm coming.

**Doctor Strange @StephenStrange ✔**

Why can't I detect your presence in this Universe...

**Doctor Strange @StephenStrange ✔**

Shit.

* * *

**Maple @syrup**

First Spidey reveals his identity by saying he had beef with himself which is totally weird. And now on top of trending is #AlternateRealities Because of Stark's post resulting in a weird conversation between two people,One is the Famous Stephen Strange and the other person is unknown.

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

the more you knowwwww ;-D

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

[Deadpool.jpg]

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

Can I not have fangirls? Thanks

**Doctor Strange @StephenStrange ✔**

Where are you?

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

with death ;3 [death+Deadpool.jpg]

**Doctor Strange @StephenStrange ✔**

I give up!!!!

**candy mandy @Candymandy67**

why is this funny 😂😂😂

**Maple @syrup**

Why did Stephen say I cant detect your presence?

**[this tweet has been deleted]**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dp u messed up

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Don't mind Deadpool,he's just weird.

**baldi @roleplayer**

I still can't believe spider-man is a fricking teenager!

**90's freak @CaptainAmerica ✔**

Well I can't believe Stark brought a 15 yr old to a fight!

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

hey I'm 16!

**Iron dad @TonyStark ✔**

Stfu Rogers you did the same thing with Wanda and she's the same age as Peter.I also kept her there because bloody Ross wanted to experiment on her!!!

**90's freak @CaptainAmerica ✔**

Why didn't you tell her that?

**Witchy @ScarletWitch ✔**

He did it because when scared my powers lead to serious casualties, like sokovia when I destroyed the rest of the Ultron bots when _____ died...

**Bl** **ack Widow @BlackWidow ✔**

Why don't you have this conversation on the group chat.

* * *

**Terrence @yoloPolo**

the avengers have a group chat?

**dandelion @iluvdandelions**

duh,they're people too y'know?

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis ✔**

Venom is literally scaring the shit out of Brad.

**Your Mom named you this @MrThompson✔**

Why is Venom with you.

**I named you this @MsThompson ✔**

And most importantly,who's Brad? 😏

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis ✔**

Mother,did you use an emoji and Brad is my best friend.

**I named you this @MsThompson ✔**

It's okay to be gay.

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis ✔**

Wtf,I'm bi not gay.

**spider-man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Same!hold on....

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

get it, Bi - der man cuz I'm bi 

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis ✔**

Nice. (You're still a bitch tho)

* * *

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

[language.mp4]

**90's freak @CaptainAmerica ✔**

ONE TIME!

**coolbeans @coolbeans**

idk what's going on but this is definetely turning into a meme!

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

😂👌

* * *

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

co-ordinates (1234,5678,9100) It seems like they're tricking us.

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

shit

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

stop with your weird texts dp.

**90's freak @CaptainAmerica ✔**

Kid,I don't think you should me talking to a highly skilled assasin like that.

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Wait what? Assasin,He told me he was a delivery man!!! So i've been directing his targers right to him!!!

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

Heyyyyyyyyyy, Ross could you tell your troops not to get me since i'm in assnsjms sk sm situationnnnnjj righhhhhhhjtjoo nooooooooowowo

**General Ross @SecretaryofState ✔**

How the bloody hell are you still alive,A bullet went through your head.

**General Ross @SecretaryofState ✔**

Hi guys! I just knocked out Ross (big favour) so ima head out now byeeeeeeeee!

* * *

Sorry that this is short bur my favourite series by Schayisgay got copyrighted so i'm feeling a bit down!


	8. The covid-19 Pandemic

**31/12/20**

**Thought that I'd Write something before it's 2021.**   
**Let's start off with 2020.**

**2020 has been a tricky year for all of us, wild fires,climate change,brexit and most importantly, The new virus that has been spreading rapidly.**

**The virus has killed more than 1,000,000 people.**   
**Think if you were one of those people,that died from this invisble killer.**   
**My uncle came to London recently from Bangladesh.**

**I can tell, this is not what he expected.**   
**But really,is this what anyone expected?**   
**Murder by a disease that we can only hide from for so long.**   
**The vaccine was given to two people and they got paralysis.**

**My mother's friend,Jasmine, has her whole family full of the disease.**   
**We think we are big and brave but really, we can't even fight a simple flu that got stronger.**   
**Imagine if the black death came back.**   
**I assure you we would be dying in rapid numbers.**

**What can we do?**   
**It's useless now.**   
**Doing anything is useless.**   
**Money is useless since, if you're dead, what use do you have of it?**

**But, are you really going to let some bacteria overpower you?**   
**No,you're going to fight to survive.**   
**By washing your hands and wearing a mask at all times.**

**"But the mask is itchy!"**   
**Don't say I didn't warn you when you get positive on your Corona-virus test.**   
**Wearing a mask is the least we can do to help the NHS.**   
**Using hand sanitizer and washing your hands for 20 seconds.**

**If you get any symtoms such as coughing , blocked nose , finding it hard to breath ,no taste , ect.**   
**You need to quarantine or get a test.**   
**Doing this helps stop the spread if the virus.**   
**And saves lives as of your own.**

**Let's now talk about my life.**   
**Life is bad.**   
**I've had to be in quarantine for more than half a year.**   
**Do you know how much education I missed.**   
**I dislike school and I was beginning to miss it and get worried**

**Some kid in Year 5 got the virus making the whole year group quaranrine.**   
**Some teacher in Year 2 got the virus making that whole year group quarantine.**   
**Another teacher in Reception got the virus making that whole year group quarantine.**   
**Guess what? My little sister is in Reception.**

**Yesterday I recieved the sad news that my Head teacher died.**   
**They won't tell us how but I believe it is of Covid.**   
**Ms Whitfield is also leaving Marner.**   
**I didn't even get to finish the term and the school shut down!**

**I am in Year 6.**

**There is a new virus called 'mutant' Covid.**   
**That is just a scary topic I don't want to go into.**   
**But 'mutant' Covid gives you Genetic mutations.**   
**Imagine that.**

**All of this started because of a bat.**   
**But even if the bat wasn't killed,livestock would give the virus to their owners.**

**This is 2020**

**Let's change up the events for 2021, shall we?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Momma never told me how to love

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Daddy never told me how to feel

**potatoe @HarleyPotaoe ✔**

Momma found it hard to handle

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Daddy never stood up like a man

**90's freak @CaptainAmerica ✔**

Are yall kids okay?

**The Winter Soldier @BuckyBarnes**

How do you love someone, without getting hurt...

**Bl** **ack Widow @BlackWidow ✔**

How do you love someone...

**boss @MichelleJones ✔**

Without falling in the dirt...

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

😎👌👌👌

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

Yall forgot me 🥲

* * *

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

😭😭😭 why is everyone ignoring me!!!

**90's freak @CaptainAmerica ✔**

Don’t worry,son. I’m sure it’s for a good reason!

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

thanks Mr Captain Steve Rogers America Sir 😊🙏 

* * *

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

omg!!! They threw me a birthday party 🥳 😳   
  


**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

I couldn’t forget my best man 😎

  
  


**harper @kissmyass**

what’s ⬆️ with the emojis ???

**Alberto @albertstuff ✔**

Scp Tato

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

OMG FLAMENCO IM SUCH A BIG FAN OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU’RE BETTER THAN TONY STARK AHHHHHHH!!!!

* * *

**Ned and Peter**

**Ned :** Peter you should lyric prank the avengers!

**Peter:** That’s such a bad idea... I love it!!! Ned

**Ned :** Ikr 😌

**Peter :** I’ll do,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Sans stronger than you!!!

**Ned :** who tf is sans ???

**Peter :** bish play undertale 

**Ned :** downloaded it.

**Peter :** It takes like 6 hours to play

**Ned : 😳😳😳  
  
**

**Peter :** I played it 17 times

**Ned :** that’s like 102 hours ??!!

  
 **Peter :** that’s why I played it

**Ned :** stfu I’m trying to play the game 😡😡😡

**Peter :** aight,luv u bruh

**Ned :** right back at ya bruh

* * *

**The interactions between Ned and Peter are Only bromance.**

**my ship is Spidey - chelle or Peter X Michelle.**

**I need to add more Michelle.**

**  
Damnit.**

**welp stay safe and bye!!!**

  
  


**E**


	10. Lyric Prank

**THERE IS NO STONY IN THIS !**

**I SHIP WINTERFALCON**

**AND PEPPERONY**

**AND NATASHABRUCE**

**IDK ABOUT STEVE THOUGH**

The song peter us using is called Sans Stronger than you.  
  
  
  
  


**Natasha and Peter**   
  


**Peter :** **I just want to let you know I 'm lyric pranking the avengers**

**Natasha : Alright.**

**Natasha : I'll be on a mission rn .**

**Peter : Bye !**

**Peter has disconnected**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Avengers group chat**   
  


**Peter : Its a beatiful day outside**

**Clint : wtf u on**

**wanda : its literally raining**

**Peter : Birds are singing flowers are blooming**

**Sam : yeah clint stfu**

**Clint : idk wat he talkin about**

**Sam : litteraly you sing in the bath**

**Peter : On days like these kids like you ...**

**Wanda : should be playing mario kart**

**Tony : wth is mario kart**

**Sam : 👀**

**Peter : SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL !!!...**

**Bucky : your kid is awesome stark**

**Tony : pete wtf**

**Vision : Mr Parker what seems to be the issue ?**

**Peter : Turn around kid it's be a crime,**

**Wanda : did someone commit murder ??!!**

**Bucky : i did loads of times**

**Wanda : anyone except bucky**

**Clint : I was mind controlled to**

**Wanda : I give up**

**Peter : If I had to go back on the promise, I made for you...**

**Steve : what promise ?**

**Tony : the one where he promised me not to hack another suit**

**Bruce : wjat !!??**

**Peter : so don't step over that line**

**Vision : There is no line**

**Wanda : invisible ink**

**Peter : or else friend you're gonna have a bad time**

**Tony : I can five anyone a good time if they want ?😏**

**Wanda : Ew**

**Steve : No**

**Peter : But kids like you don't play by the rules**

**Wanda : I told you I didn't fucking cheat in monoply**

**Clint : Profanity !**

**Tony : [language.mp4]**

**Peter : And guys like me**

**Sam : are spider - man**

**Bucky : you mean spider-boy**

**Peter : It aint easy to be fooled**

**Tony : hmmmmmm sure sure**

**Wanda : I sold you fake magic beans**

**Peter : so let the room get chiller**

**Bucky : I turned on the ac for the whole tower**

**Clint : And I turned it off because im getting hypothermia !**

**Peter : so lets go dirty brother killer**

**Clint : I 'm sorry Wanda...**

**Tony : PETER !**

**Wanda : it is fine.**

**Peter : Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able**

**Tony : Pete we won't ever hit you**

**Steve : I agree with you for once**

**Sam : same**

**Peter : guess you figured out, That my mercys if the table**

**Bucky : Is he going to start to kill the villains now...?**

**Sam : probally**

**Wanda : :(**

**Tony : Pete...**

**Peter : i can tell you're really sick of trying**

**Bucky : That's how I felt when I came out of cyro freeze**

**Steve : we are going to be having a talk after wards**

**Peter : But I think you're just mad because you keep dying!**

**Wanda : ...**

**Tony : Peter.**

**Clint : wtf**

**Sam : !!!**

**Peter : you're not gonna win we'll be here together!**

**Steve : is Peter the villain now**

**Tony : Tower is on lock down**

**Clint : why ?**

**Tony : don't underestimate Peter**

**Peter : Fighting in this judgement haul forever !**

**Wanda : someone go wait in the haul way**

**Tony : I will**

**Steve : No let me**

**Tony : stfu steve i am going by my self**

**Peter : I know you'd reset each time I beat ya**

**Tony : what the hell is a reset**

**Wanda : ???**

**Clint : idk and idc**

**Peter : But I'll always be right here to meet you.**

**Bucky : is he saying that he is immortal**

**Loki : No he can 't** **be**

**Clint : loki is this your** **doing**

**Loki : It isnt you insignifucant mewling pig .**

**Peter : I know you're made ooof , looooovvve , looove**

**Wanda : isn't that a good thing ?**

**Steve : It is, Wanda.**

**Peter : I know you're made ooof , looooovvve , looove**

**Clint : he's repeating it**

**Tony : WOW ! It's not like i already Saw that Captain Obvious !**

**Peter : I know you're made ooof , looooovvve , looove**

**Bucky : !??!**

**Clint : ??**

**Wanda : are we talking with ? and ! now**

**Peter : This is where it stops**

**Tony : our hero career ?**

**Steve : no**

**Clint : welp im going back to shield bye.**

**Wanda : noooooooo !**

**Peter : this is where it ends**

**Clint : definetely going back to shield**

**Wanda : dad no !**

**Clint : damnit i can't go back now ...**

**Wanda : 👍**

**Peter : If you want to get past me you'd better try again l**

**Tony : sorry if I hurt you kid ...**

**Clint : dont worry you wouldnt have hurt him on purpose**

**Tony : :)**

**Clint : :)**

**Peter : No matter how much I stall you**

**Tony : wait hes doing WHAT ??!!**

**Wanda : crap**

**Steve : avengers get ready in your rooms and wait for the enemy**

**Tony : >:(**

**Steve : I mean the victim**

**Tony : :)**

**Peter : you dont give up your attack**

**Tony : I could do this all day.**

**Steve : HeY , you stole my line !**

**Bucky : 😂😂😂**

**Sam : 👌👌👌**

**Peter : Do you just like the feeling of your sins crawling up your back**

**Tony : ...**

**Steve : ...**

**Wanda : ...**

**Vision : ...**

**Bucky : ...**

**Sam : ...**

**Clint has disconnected**

**Clint has joined the chat**

**Clint : I'm sorry**

**Steve : Its not your fault its loki's**

**Loki : Correction if I may , Its Thanos' and Odin's fault , not mine .**

**Steve : see its not even loki's fault but two other weirdos.**

**Clint : :) but isnt Odin thors dad**

**Steve :**

**Loki : :) peasants**

**Peter : Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able**

**Wanda : shit the fight started**

**Steve : !!!**

**Peter : You should know by now by mercy's of the table .**

**Steve : what's happening Wanda m**

**Wanda : idfk i'm in my covers**

**Steve : but you told me -**

**Wanda : i Predicted they were fighting**

**Peter : Think you can spare me like I'm some pawn ?**

**Steve : you're not a pawn Peter .**

**Steve : and Please don't kill Tony.**

**Clint : Need backup ?**

**Peter : But you didn't spare My brother**

**Sam : wth tony**

**Tony : for goodness sake i didnt kill anyone**

**Tony : And Peter's not even here**

**Bucky : yet**

**Peter : so get DUNKED ON**

**Wanda : Peter Nooooo!**

**Bucky : My guns are ready**

**Bucky : I 'll fire at anything that comes through my door**

**Steve : Bucky NO !**

**Sam : bucky stfu and kay down im cold**

**Bucky : fine**

**Steve :**

**Tony : 😂😂😂**

**Peter : I know you've made all my friends disappear**

**Tony : I didnt kill no children**

**Tony : and you have friends**

**Steve : now is not the time tony**

**Tony : whatever americas ass**

**Peter : But every thing they cared about is why I'm here**

**Clint : did somebody steal your suit and kill Peters friends**

**Tony :**

**Tony : shit**

**Peter : I am their MERCY , I am their VENGEANCE**

**Steve : Veangeance ...**

**Tony : Vengeance for Michelle and Mercy for Ned ...**

**Clint : ???**

**Tony : Peter's friends**

**Peter : I am determination**

**Wanda : I know you're made ooof , Looooovvve , looove**

**Peter : I know you're made ooof , looooovvve , looove**

**Wanda : I know you're made ooof , Looooovvve , looove**

**Peter : But I think I'm stronger than you**

**Peter : Pranked you guys !**

**Wanda : I feel so dumb for not realising it earlier**

**Tony :**

**Tony : This is Friday , Boss has suffered from a mild heart attack**

**Peter : crap**

**Peter : gtg bye !**

**Peter has disconnected**

**Clint :**

**Bucky :**

**Sam :**

**Sam : wtf -**

* * *

1135 words altogether


	11. Chapter 11

**Bi-der** **man @OfficialSpidey**

i officially lyric pranked the avengers  
  


**hoi @Hoi5440**

which song  
  


**Bi-der** **man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Sans stronger than you  
  


**Chara** **@Undertale_roleplayer897**

Nah im stronger 💪  
  


**Sans @** **Sans_the_potatoe**

*in john cena voice* Are you sure about that  
  


**B - rad @BradDavis**

and these people never met   
  


**Frisk** **@whatboutme**

the party has arrived 😎😎😎  
  


**Bi-** **der** **man @** **OfficialSpidey** **✔**

UNDERTALE

  
  


* * *

**potatoe** **@HarleyPotaoe ✔**

shiz my poatoe gun brok  
  


**harper @kissmyass**

the spelling mistakes tho poa - toe gun -😂😂😂 👌👌👌

  
  


* * *

**potatoe** **@HarleyPotaoe ✔**

Why is #poa-toeGun on trending right besides iron dad ?  
  


**Bi-der** **man @OfficialSpidey**

I am afraid it is #ironDead rn since mr stark suffered a mild heart attack from the lyric prank...  
  


**potatoe** **@HarleyPotaoe ✔**

I dont know whether to cry or laugh now  
  


**Pinses** **@besgIrkjhb**

I de bestttsfv girl  
  


**boss @MichelleJones ✔**

That is my sister peasants .  
  


**Terrence @yoloPolo**

yall wanna come to my discord cult for MichelleJones  
  


**mariam** **@StanAcc**

yasssssss  
  


**Terrence @** **yoloPolo**

aight join right now here [link]

  
  


* * *

  
  


**boss @** **MichelleJones** **✔**

That server is cursed . I like it .  
  


**Simp** **@SimpNation**

We have achieved our Life goal !  
  


**dandelion @iluvdandelions**

someone go make a Michelle Jones stan acc  
  


**Bi-der** **man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

on it  
  


**MJ** **Stan @WeStanMJ**

Official MJ stan acc <3  
  


**boss @MichelleJones ✔**

you dork .  
  


**Ship @Ship**

S H I P   
  


**Terrence @yoloPolo**

what should the name be  
  


**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

0 //// 0

👄  
  


**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

wth is that - and the ship name should be PeterMJ  
  


**boss @MichelleJones ✔**

Spidey - Chelle is better .  
  


**Ship @Ship**

#spidey-chelle  
  


**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

Dxdcfunjpxbyixy  
  


**Jesus @BuckyBarnes**

???  
  


**Angry Bird @SamWilson**

he got really flustered and accidentally sent that.  
  
  


**Jesus @BuckyBarne** s

The fu -  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not uploading but I do have some reasons why.

1\. I have a Undertale fanfic

2\. I have an Undertale comic dub series I am posting on tumblr

3\. Online school for 30 minutes

4\. School work

5\. I have a you tube channel

Sorry for ranting and enjoy your chapter :) 

* * *

**caw caw mf @Hawkeye ✔**

Peter has a crushhhhh

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

shut up shut up shut up!!!

**Flashy @whydmyparentsnamemethis ✔**

did penis really face palm into a building to type that [video]

**coolbeans @coolbeans**

That's probally the worst thing I've seen happen to him

**I smell Pennies @PennyWise**

Ikr

**Deadpool @Deadpool ✔**

_Are you sure about that_ [ spiderman.planeCrash ]

* * *

**90's freak @CaptainAmerica ✔**

That reminds me of when I crash landed the plane :(

**dandelion @iluvdandelions**

Oh My God!!!

**Terrence @yoloPolo**

He was like... 15 at the time!!!

**boss @MichelleJones ✔**

p a r k e r . t o w e r . n o w 

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

yes mam 👍

* * *

**Abe @AbeBrown**

Peter, you a simp

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

>=(

**boss ass betty @BETTYBOSS ✔**

He kinda is but kinda isnt.

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

I don't know whether to be offended but I'll take that as a compliment.

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

Oh so now you use grammar? (Get the f of your main acc btw)

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

yes

**guy in the chair @gitc ✔**

That was rhetorical.

* * *

**DocOck @** **OliviaOctavius**

ello twitter 

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

hi olive

**DocOck @** **OliviaOctavius**

What did you call me?

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

Olivia* , cupid auto correct.

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

stupid*

**DocOck @** **OliviaOctavius**

lol

**baldi @roleplayer**

^ Who s this ?

**DocOck @** **OliviaOctavius**

remember that evil octopus guy that redeemed himself by sacrificing himself ?

**harper @kissmyass**

uh huh

**DocOck @** **OliviaOctavius**

I'm his daughter.

**bread @morebread78**

so u evil or what?

**DocOck @** **OliviaOctavius**

nah i'm cool with the people and besides, villainy don't pay those bills.

**Nerd @NedLeeds**

this som real shit here.

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

profanity.

**Nerd @NedLeeds**

we had homework

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

fuck

**DocOck @** **OliviaOctavius**

hypocrite!!!!

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

Ned you traitor

* * *

**Snek @Loki ✔**

Thor stop trying to over feed the poor rabbit.

**Thor @Thor ✔**

but...

**Valkyrie @HelaIsABitch**

oh my goodness! Loki is suppose to be the whiny teenager and you are suppose to be the responsible one but it's like the other way around!

**Midtown High @MidtownHigh**

loki is a teen...How old is he?

**Snek @Loki ✔**

3247 asgardian years old

**Valkyrie @HelaIsABitch**

He means 17

**LokiStan @LokiStanAcc**

looks like we're still underage in asgardian and human years.

**Zuri @QueenMeme ✔**

Can he go to Midtown ?

**Midtown High @MidtownHigh**

yes please.

**Snek @Loki ✔**

You want the person who can murder a whole continent in a hour go to your school?

**Midtown High @MidtownHigh**

yes.

**Snek @Loki ✔**

I graduated when I was 9 in Midgardian years.

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

Earth Culture

**Snek @Loki ✔**

I have been on earth for more than 1 Midgardian years now.

**Peter Parker @PeterParker**

We are learning about the dark ages and sorcery.

**Snek @Loki ✔**

Alright Earthlings, I will cone to your school from tommorow.

**caw caw mf @Hawkeye ✔**

...

* * *

**Avengers Group chat**

**Tony : alright then , I guess Loki is going to school.**

**loki : Someone sign me up. These stupid computers want an adult 's email adress.**

**Natasha : I am coming.**

**Thor : Can I come?**

**Loki : No**

**Natasha : No**

* * *

Sorry for not uploading.


	13. Life in the lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a bit ago and forgot to share it with you peeps.  
> Enjoy my lil rant <333

**09 . 01 . 21**

**Life in the lockdown is different from what we use to do. Well life isn't exactly normal is it ?**   
**But this time it is different , thus I am writing this.**

**From the 6th of January I have started to have online classes . Well , it was only for the register , really .**   
**But fortunately I got to see my friends and classmates for the first time in a month . Maybe more .**   
**School work is given online and we can do it either on paper or on Docs . Miss Khanom checks work regularly until 4 .**   
**We have our register on Google Meet at 9 : 30 . It lasts about 30 to 45 minutes every week day .**   
**The audio is mostly disoriented and I can't see a few classmates faces' time to time . The audio sometimes does not match with the video .**   
**The work is much easier to do at home as there are less voices and no stress as this is where I live .**   
**You also can do the work at anytime you want . English in the morning and Maths in the afternoon , you can eat anytime you want !**   
**As much as it is easier to work with , your home and school do not match together .**

**Lets move on to the bad news and then we'll get to the good .**

**The so called 'silent killer' has entered our school and has infected a few teachers .**   
**Thus closing down the whole school until proven it is safe to go back.**

**But the nurseries are somehow still open .**

**Over a week ago I have received the sad news of the death of our head teacher . They wouldn't tell us how but I am sure it is of the virus .**

**Over 70 ,000+ people in the UK have died because of Covid .**

**Did you know hospitals cut off a 5 year old girl's life support , she also had brain damage ...**

**People are faking that they have the vaccine just to go outside .**

**The NHS won't have emergency ambulances pick you up even if you're dying because they don't have the time .**

**Hospital beds are running out.**

**Global warming ! You haven't forgot about that have you ?**

**Climate change ! Did you know that food is the #1 thing that creates greenhouse gases ?**

  
**Now let's move on to the good news ...**

**The Covid - 19 vaccine has been made and is being delivered in thousands !**

**Mr beast is still as giving as ever !**

**New movies ! A reason to stay inside and binge them .**

**People are still researching about cancer among the pandemic .**

**Did you know that food will be delivered directly at your door if needed ?**

**Many people are helping in soup kitchens to give to the poor .**

**Biden is President and Trump is getting kicked out of the white house !**

  
**Lets mow talk about life inside .**   
**It is okay overall as I have many things to busy myself with as sketching and drawing .**   
**It is hot in the house time to time but I can't open the window for too long since it is too cold outside .**

**I pretty much do my daily routine as every other normal day , but nothing is normal now , is it ?**

**I enjoy looking at comics to see what I can improve in .**   
**Writing is also a time killer as it takes a long time to finish a good piece of writing .**

**It gets boring inside but I shrug it off most of the time since , what can you do ?**   
**You surely can't go outside without getting a fine .**   
**We are in another lockdown which I hope would be the last as the vaccine has come out and is being sent around england in thousands .**

**We probably will have another lock down since there is still 'mutant' Covid around parts of England.**

**What is 'mutant' Covid you ask ?**   
**Well, to answer your question is that 'mutant' Covid is Covid but worse as it also genetically modifies your code . ( or dna )**   
**Imagine catching that .**   
**Because you can if you go outside .**

**You can go outside for essential needs and exercise .**   
**But it is more safer to stay inside and exercise instead of going out taking a risk .**

**A lot of people have been arrested because of going out for no circumstance whatsoever .**

**If you ever do go outside please wear a mask for extra precautions.**   
**You don't want to catch the virus do you ?**

**Did you know an elderly couple caught the virus but were totally fine with it as they had each other .**

**You might not be able to see your family members but remember , better safe then dead .**   
**A lot of people are upset because of Christmas but they need to remember that they can celebrate next year with more family then less.**

**We might not realise but this can affect your mental health more than your physical .I**   
**All this pessimism does get to people with weaker mental health . So remember to phone people that you know that have bad mindset .**

**In fact , phone everyone you know to make sure they are okay since they might need it more than ever .**   
**Who knows , you might save a life ...**

  
**Enough talking about mental health , what about your physical health ?...**

**Your physical health is just as important as your psychological health .**   
**Please do not binge on crisps or chocolate as your body may become weak to fight viruses .**

**Even if you are feeling down , don't binge on sweets as you cannot go to the dentist since they are all closed.**   
**Just remember that there are hundreds of thousands of white blood cells that would die for you .**

**Also avoid self harm since you are murdering blood cells and harming yourself .**   
**It also leaves bacteria that could get the virus to latch onto it .**   
**Just put washable glue on your hand and rip it off , it 'll feel the same , trust me .**

  
**If you feel sick , please self isolate for 2 weeks at it's prime to stop Covid from spreading .**

**If you also have a dry throat , can't taste anything , coughing , issues breathing , ect. please get a Covid-19 test .**

**Thank you for reading.**

  
**Written by : Unknown Person**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Killmonger let T'challa save him. He is now the Wakandan ambassador and watches memes with Shuri.
> 
> Please no hate but i ship Okoye x T'challa. I like to see Nakia and T'challa as friends.
> 
> Also some Loki.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

guys i have an important announcement

**coolbeans @coolbeans**

wjat

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

Loki is coming to our school

**Loki is mine @TrollAcc**

i wish i never dropped out

**Midtown High @MidtownHigh**

We suddenly have 3467 male and females wanting to come to our school.

**Bi-der man @OfficialSpidey ✔**

;-;

**Valkyrie @HelaIsABitch**

THE SECOND SON OF ODIN DOES NOT NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL

**Snek @Loki ✔**

Thor, I know that this is you.

**Valkyrie @HelaIsABitch**

FRIEND VALKYRIE HAS LEFT ON A MISSION SHE HAS LEFT HER PHONE ON MIDGARD UNLOCKED SO I AM USING IT

**Midtown High @MidtownHigh**

I think the other son needs to go to school more...

**Valkyrie @HelaIsABitch**

I SHALL ASK LADY NATASHA IF SHE CAN SIGN ME UP

* * *

**Avengers News @TheAvengersNews**

Looks like Thor is going to school [ Thor.in.a.uniform.jpg ]

**LokiStan @LokiStanAcc**

Okay , now what about our king?

**Avengers News @TheAvengersNews**

Here you go my fam 😏 [loki.is.hot.in.a.uniform.jpg]

**Stan @LokiStan**

is it weird that I thought Loki was hot during NYC ???

**Snek @Loki ✔**

it is very weird if said person is… _watching_

* * *

**Kill The Avengers @KillTheAvengers**

THE AVENGERS ARE A MENACE!!! THEY BROUGHT THE MONSTER THAT NEARLY DESTROYED NYC INTO THEIR TEAM!!!

**Snek @Loki ✔**

1\. The Avengers aren't a menace

2\. bitch please, you'd be dead where you stood if I didn't leave a very big flaw in my plan purposely

3\. I've heard worse

4\. I didn't destroy New York, The only thing I destroyed was your Ego

**Zuri @QueenMeme ✔**

OHHHHHHHHHH HE DID IT YALL HE FUCKING DID IT ! WE STAN A FUCKING KING PEASANTS . OHHHHHHH GET ROASTED YOU ENTITLED FUCKERS

**Bluwuk Panthuwu @KingofWakanda** **✔**

Shuri.

**Zuri @QueenMeme ✔**

anyway, can i go to nyc???

**Bluwuk Panthuwu @KingofWakanda** **✔**

Only if you behave...

**Zuri @QueenMeme ✔**

Get ready Petey boy, I'm comin in two days...

**Dora Milaje @Okoye**

Actually in 2 hours, King T'challa has a meeting with the Head of Council. You may or may not come with him.

**Bluwuk Panthuwu @KingofWakanda** **✔**

I do?

**Dora Milaje @Okoye**

Oh my word.

**Meme ambassador @Killmonger**

Wakanda chat is this?

**Zuri @QueenMeme ✔**

eyyyyyy

**Meme ambassador @Killmonger**

eyyyyyy

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

i am currently at online class rn.

lol.

welp bye my peeps.


End file.
